Un dernier au revoir
by DinaChhaya TalaNokomis
Summary: Thor est épuisé après la bataille contre Thanos, mais une balade dans les jardin, lui permettra d'accordé à un être cher un dernier au revoir.


Voilà, **encore** une bosse, que je tiens **encore** d'un fanart de **Nanthana14** , il est en couverture.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.

 _ **Un dernier au revoir**_

Thor se dirigea vers les jardins du palais. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il commençait à étouffer dans ce palais rempli d'un certain luxe dont il avait perdu l'habitude. Mais de ce qu'il en avait vu, les jardins contenaient assez de plantes exotiques pour lui rappeler un peu ceux de sa mère à Asgard.

Il souffla de soulagement une fois dehors. L'ambiance était trop lourde pour lui à l'intérieur avec toutes ces personnes pleurant leurs morts. Et il en était responsable.

Il pensait se retrouver seul dans la nuit noire, mais il n'eut rien de cela.

Non seulement le jardin était illuminé d'une myriade petites particules lumineuses vertes, mais était également installé sur un banc, regardant le magnifique spectacle, celle que beaucoup avaient nommés « princesse ».

Il hésita de longues secondes entre s'éloigner discrètement ou oser s'approcher.

Il s'apprêtait à choisir la première option, quand elle se tourna vers lui.

« Excusez-moi. Je pensais que les jardins seraient désertés à cette heure-ci, commença-t-il hésitant.

-En temps normal oui, je ne reste pas jusque si tard. Mais cela me fait du bien, ce soir. »

Il se tortilla légèrement, mal-à-l'aise.

« Vous voulez vous assoir ? proposa-t-elle en se décalant.

-Oui, merci. »

Ils retombèrent dans un doux silence, profitant du spectacle lumineux. Plusieurs particules virent lui chatouiller le visage avec douceur, alors qu'elles étaient plus hésitantes avec Shuri.

« Cela arrive souvent cette magie ? demanda-t-il.

-Non. C'est même la première fois que cela arrive à ma connaissance. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible. Et je n'ai pas envie de comprendre ce soir.

-Je me rappelle que ma mère me contait avant, que quand un sorcier né mourrait, toute sa magie se libérait en particule à travers l'univers avant de retourner à la nature.

-C'est très beau et très triste. Mais à ma connaissance aucun sorcier n'est mort aujourd'hui. Peut-être ce Maitre des Arts Mystiques, qui a disparu avec Stark. Mais je ne peux rien affirmer, nous sommes sans nouvelles. Ou peut-être Wanda… Celle que vous avez vu prêt de Thanos et Vision, explicita-t-elle en voyant son air perdu.

-Ah ! Maximoff !»

Thor savait que même si Strange ou Maximoff étaient morts, cela n'expliquerait pas ces particules magiques. Aucuns des deux n'étaient des sorciers nés de toute façon. Mais le blond connaissait un sorcier né qui était mort aujourd'hui. Pour lui. Loki.

« Je pense que c'est mon frère, murmura-t-il doucement, craignant sa réaction.

-Pardon ?

-Je pense que… C'est particules… Viennent de mon frère, Loki.

-il est… ?

-Oui, la coupa-t-il en voulant pas lui laisse le temps d'émettre le moindre commentaire sur le sorcier.

-Oh, je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle seulement. »

Elle se détourna, semblant prise dans un dilemme intérieur. Ils retombèrent donc dans un silence, mais il n'était plus aussi détendu qu'avant. Quelque chose semblait suspendu dans l'air.

« Moi aussi j'ai perdu mon frère aujourd'hui, se décida-t-elle finalement à avouer. Je ne dis pas ça pour me montrer compréhensive ou autre, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. Je dis juste que… Je pense que je vous comprends en partie. Le vide qui se creuse. L'impression que l'on vous arrache le cœur. De perdre l'autre moitié de vous. »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et elle ajouta :

« Je ne peux pas exactement comprendre ce que vous vivez, car nous sommes différents. Tout comme l'était nos frères ou le lien que nous avions avec eux. Ce que je veux dire, reprit-elle plus fermement, c'est que si vous avez besoin de vous isoler ou autre, je peux le comprendre, et je pourrai vous couvrir ou… Ou n'importe quoi d'autre. N'hésitez pas. Ils n'auraient pas voulu que l'on se renferme sur nous-même. »

Incapable de parler, il se contenta d'acquiescer, avant qu'ils ne se replongent dans leur contemplation.

« Si c'est vraiment votre frère, il devait être quelqu'un de merveilleux pour avoir une aussi belle magie.

-Il l'était. Le plus incroyable des petits-frères. Il était…

-Je sais, l'interrompit-elle. Ne vous forcez pas. »

Elle regarda autour d'elle une dernière fois, avant de se lever.

« Je vais vous laissez. Vous et votre frère méritez de vous dire au revoir, sans une tierce personne pour vous déranger. J'espère vraiment que nous nous entendrons vous et moi Thor. A demain. Au revoir Loki, souffla-t-elle au vent avant de disparaitre dans le palais. »

Il resta immobile quelques secondes, replongeant dans sa contemplation, profitant simplement du moment, en sentant certaines particules chaudes le frôler.

« Je sais que c'est toi Loki, pensa-t-il. Je suis désolée, pour tout. Tu me manques tellement petit frère. J'espère sincèrement que tu as retrouvé nos parents et Heimdall au Vahalla et que tu es en paix. Et je sais qu'où que je sois à travers l'univers et la galaxie, tu seras toujours auprès de moi grâce à ta magie. Mais on va vite se revoir mon frère, je te le promets. Attend moi. »


End file.
